For shipment of bulk goods, a storage system known as an intermediate bulk container (IBC) has found wide acceptance. The intermediate bulk container comprises a 275 gallon container mounted to a skid or pallet. A wire mesh cage is also mounted to the skid and surrounds the container on all four sides. The top of the container is generally exposed. Additional pallets or intermediate bulk containers can then be stacked for shipping or storage.
A shipper of goods must provide suitable labeling to identify, for example, the goods stored in the container, the shipper and the receiver of the goods. The problem exists, however, in adhering labels to the wire mesh cage. In the past this problem has been solved using a metal marking plate which is stamped with tabs. The tabs are bent around the wire of the mesh cage and then welded, so that the marking plate becomes an integral part of the cage.
The conventional marking plate is commonly used by applying adhesive labels to the marking plate or adhering labels with an adhesive tape or liquid adhesive substance. These labels are generally non-removable without being destroyed and leaving some residue on the marking plate which eventually builds up, possibly rendering the marking plate non-usable. Due to the weld connection, removal of the marking plate is difficult without damaging the wire mesh cage. If removed, it is nothing more than scrap metal which is non-usable.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.